


InFamous Second Son: Mute

by GothicPrince



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrince/pseuds/GothicPrince
Summary: She's a 'mute' little girl living in a world with a bunch of people with superpowers. They're called conduits. She's one of them. She escaped. She doesn't really go outside to see the world, no matter how much she wants to. But what if the outside world was brought to her?





	1. Chapter 1

Marilyn doesn't really go outside. When she does, she goes to an isolated place or to a grocery store if she really needs it. Today is not one of those days.

Today is a stay at home day. Right now, she is currently curled up on her bed, reading a nice book. She lives only with one person, her brother. Her brother's name is Julian. Julian is almost always out with his friends He's rarely ever home with her. He learned sign language for her but he never goes to the store with her, he never reads with her, sits with her, eats with her... Nothing. But of course, she's used to it by now. After sitting alone in the darkness, your darkness becomes your only friend.

* * *

"Eugene, tell me you got another one for me," Delsin's voice rang through the cell phone.

"Uhm, this is a possible one. I can't be sure since she was on of the first to escape and has not been heard from since." Delsin waited for a more information as he heard the clicking of Eugene's keyboard over the phone. "Uhm, Marilyn Flores. Sending you her picture now."

"Alright, I need an address," Delsin said, standing up from the roof top he was sitting on.

"It's the building right next to the Latte Owl coffee shop, apartment number-" Eugene fell silent and there was more keyboard clicking. "13R." 

"Yes, thanks Eugene! You're the boss." Delsin hung up the phone and looked around to see if he was close to the Latte Owl cafe. He turned left and jumped across the next three buildings before the coffee shop came into view. He continued jumping across the buildings until he got to the coffee shop. He made sure no one was around or at least looking before jumping down. When he got to the ground, he pulled his phone out and pulled up the picture of Marilyn Eugene had sent him. He was decently surprised he had never seen this girl before.

Marilyn was white with brown hazel eyes and dark brown hair. In the picture, Marilyn's right eye was bruised and she was cuts all over her face. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose bun in the picture and her clothes, from what he could see, were torn. He frowned before shoving his phone back into his pocket and continuing on to her building. When he got to the front of the building, he stopped and looked around. The building itself was dirty and there was graffiti all over the door and walls. He looked around the corner into the alleyway beside the building to see a bunch of homeless people were sitting around, some sleeping and some just staring at the wall, along with two people exchanging in a drug deal. He quickly turned back to the door and sighed softly before pushing it open. It creaked open slowly and eerily.

"_Well, that's not safe," _he thought to himself as he walked into the building. He went over to the elevator just to find a sign that read, 'OUT OF ORDER'. He groaned aloud. "You've got to be kidding me." He turned around and headed towards the steps, letting out a heavy sigh. 

After about seven minutes or so, he made it to the thirteenth floor. He stood there for a second, holding his knees and trying to catch his breath. He realized then that he could've just sped up the steps. Once he caught his breath, he looked up and down the hall. Going down the right, you had the first letters. But if you go to the left you got the R's and the rest of the letters.

Delsin got to 13R and took a deep breath before knocking at the door. There was no answer for about a minute and so he went to knock again but then a monotone voice called out, 

"Who's there?"

"Marilyn?" Delsin asked. There's no way that could've been her, it sounded like a phone reading off text. Delsin was met with silence so he continued. "Marilyn, I just want to talk to you. My name is Delsin." He was met with more silence. He wondered if Marilyn knew who he was. Just as he was about to speak up again, that voice spoke.

"Go away," it said. Delsin sighed,

"Marilyn, I only want to talk. Why don't you speak to me, y'know with your own voice?" It was quiet for another moment.

"I can't," the voice said. 

"Why's that, Marilyn?" Delsin asked.

Silence for another minute.

"I'm mute," the voice finally said. Delsin fell silent, unsure of how to respond to that. A mute conduit? He'd never heard of one before. Had she really been in hiding this whole time or was Eugene wrong and Marilyn was just a normal girl. Finally, Delsin stuttered out,

"Oh... I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Goodbye," the voice said. 

"No wait!" Delsin heard a lock click and footsteps retreat from the door. "Marilyn, wait!" He called as he banged on the door twice. He then heard footsteps storm back over to the door.

"Stop banging or the neighbors are going to come here and kick your ass. Please just leave me alone," the voice said. Delsin sighed and knocked at the door again but this time he received no response. He groaned and pulled his hat off, running his hand through it. He knocked one last time but was met with silence. He decided to wait until she came out on her own to talk to her. He sat down on the steps and leaned his back against the wall.

Hours passed and Delsin slowly found himself drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

A sudden bang jolted Delsin out of his slumber. He shot up from the stairs and quickly looked over the railing to see a handful of DUP soldiers storming into the building, rifles in their hands. "Ah, shit," he muttered and hurried to Marilyn's door, beginning to bang on it again. If she had fallen asleep, this would be the best way to alert her. He stopped banging for a minute to listen to see if she was awake. That's when he heard footsteps receding from the door. He sighed and looked back over the railing, to see the DUP soldiers were heading up the stairs, slowly checking each floor. However, Delsin knew that they would be up here soon. He went back to her door and thought for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Marilyn, I'm coming in in three seconds. Three-"

Silence.

"Two."

Silence.

"One!" He used his smoke transformation ability and fazed through her door. He reappeared on the other side of the door in his physical form. He looked around quickly to find Marilyn standing to his left, her phone in hand. She wore black jeans and a grey turtle neck. Her hair was pulled out of it's bun and it was nice and wavy. He was Marilyn take a step back but Delsin needed to explain what was going on. "Wait, before you run off, let me explain what's going on." Marilyn stopped where she was. "There are a bunch of DUP soldiers storming this building right now. If you don't come with me now, there is a very high chance that you're just going to end up back as a prisoner." Marilyn glanced at the door then back to Delsin, back to the door, then back to Delsin. She gave a nod of the head. Delsin walked over to her and saw that Marilyn was about to take a step back but Delsin held up his hands and slowed down a bit.

Marilyn brought her phone up and began typing. When she stopped, she pressed a button and the same voice spoke to Delsin. _"Where are we going?"_ It asked.

Delsin smiled very slightly and held out his hand. "To a safe place," he said. Marilyn nodded and took a few steps closer to Delsin. He took her hand in his and brought her over to the window where he told her, "Hold on tight." Marilyn hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist and his around hers. Using his increased speed and his smoke dash, Delsin took them soaring through the town before deciding they were far enough away from her building and in a safe spot. They stopped atop of roof and immediately, Marilyn pulled away from Delsin. She put quite a bit of distance between the two of them. She typed into her phone quickly, before the monotone voice spoke out again,

_"Who are you?"_

Delsin smiled. "I told you, I'm Delsin, also known as _The _Bannerman." Though Delsin felt rather accomplished of his name around the streets and how everyone knew who he was, Marilyn stood across from him with the same confused look on her face. Delsin's smile fell from his face and shock replaced it. "You're telling me you've never heard of the Bannerman?" Marilyn shook her head. Delsin let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Come on, I need to show you something." He took a few steps toward her but Marilyn took an equal amount of steps back. Marilyn looked back down to her phone and started typing again.

"_I don't really like being touched," _the monotone voice said. 

"Sorry, sorry. Look, you're a conduit right?" He asked. Marilyn looked around before nodding her head. Delsin nodded too. "What're your abilities?" Marilyn quickly shook her head. "Look, whatever you have I probably already have. I have the ability to absorb other conduits abilities. When I touched you, nothing happened, so I most likely already have it. Just tell me what it is."

Marilyn typed began to start typing but her phone started to ring. Delsin watched as her expression changed from calm to scared in only seconds. She quickly looked up at Delsin with a look that screamed, 'what the hell do I do?' Delsin walked over to her and took her phone from her, looking at the caller to see the name _Marcus _flashing across the screen.

"Who's Marcus?" Delsin asked. Marilyn quickly signed something to him using the sign language her brother taught her, but Delsin didn't understand. "Boyfriend?"

Marilyn shook her head.

"Father, brother?" Marilyn quickly nodded her head. "Brother? It's your brother? Okay, uhm, just answer and try to seem as normal as possible, alright?" Marilyn nodded her head and took the phone back from Delsin. She answered the video call and gave her brother a smile.

"Hey Mary, I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be home tonight. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge you can heat up. Talk to you later," he said and then hung up the phone. Marilyn pursed her lips and brought her phone down, looking back at Delsin. 

"So, what is it?" Delsin asked. "Your ability, I mean."

Marilyn began typing out a new message. _"Which one?" _Delsin was confused at first, trying to decipher what exactly she meant. Then it dawned on him.

"You're telling me you have multiple ones?" Marilyn nodded her head. "So you have ability to absorb as well?" This time, Marilyn shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know what I have. All I know is that they're just making my life worse." _ Delsin frowned and locked eyes with her for the first time since they'd met. He could see the pain in her eyes and the fear. She didn't want to be taken away by the D.U.P again but she was still scared of Delsin. Delsin wanted to- no, he needed to find a way to make sure that by the end of the night, Marilyn wasn't scared of him at all. So he decided to try and open up to her. Maybe if he told his story, she'd tell hers.

"Look, I get that you want to get rid of it and I get that it's been nothing but a pain to you. I also get that you're scared of me. I mean who wouldn't be; you've been hiding in your house since you escaped? But if you just talk to me, I can get you the help you need and deserve. I can teach you how to control your abilities," he said. Offering his help seemed like the best option. He didn't necessarily know if she knew how to control her powers but he guessed she didn't since all she's been doing is hiding. She never got a chance to. "When I first got my abilities, I was scared to. I was in tears in my brothers arms because I was so scared that I was going to die from this but I found people and a way to control this. I can help you but you have to trust me."

Marilyn found herself slowly getting a bit more comfortable around Delsin. It could be because he opened up but she had a feeling it was also because he didn't pose as a threat. So, she nodded her head and Delsin motioned for her to come closer. As she got closer he stepped closer to the edge. He sat down on the edge and gestured for her to sit down beside him. Hesitantly, she did. As she sat down, Delsin sighed softly. 

"How about instead of jumping into what powers you got, you tell me how you got them?" Marilyn nodded her head and just as she was about to start typing on her phone, a female voice spoke up from behind them.

"I knew it was you," she said. Marilyn and Delsin quickly turned around to see a woman Delsin and Marilyn both recognized. Marilyn quickly sprung to her feet and Augustine turned to her. Her eyes narrowed and her expression was a confused one. "I remember you. You were the special one." Marilyn's breathing picked up as she glanced around for an exit. Augustine saw this and with her a slight raise of her finger, the roof they were standing on was suddenly rising and wrapping around their feet. Delsin tried to get out of it but for Marilyn, something strange happened, something neither Augustine nor Delsin had seen before. The rock around Marilyn's feet just slowly went back into the roof as if it never came up in the first place. Augustine tried again and the same thing happened. Delsin and Marilyn turned to each other but Marilyn quickly looked away. "You were the mute one, weren't you?" Marilyn hesitated before nodding her head.

Marilyn signed, _"I__ haven't done anything wrong. Please just let me go back home. I have to get back to my brother."_

Augustine laughed in response. "Haven't done anything wrong? You're partnering up with The Bannerman, you were about to do many things wrong. If anything, I saved _your _life." 

_That _sent something off in Marilyn. _"__Saved my life? Saved my life?! You are the one who made my life 23 times worse when you **captured **me and held me captive all for what, existing? So what you can do is go suck a fat one because you are never going to save my life, not in a million years." _Marilyn turned around to Delsin and raised her hand to his feet. Delsin watched as the rock around his feet made its way back into the roof.

"So you _can _manipulate concrete," Augustine said, thinking to herself. Augustine knew Marilyn's back story, or at least most of it. She didn't know how she became mute but she had an inkling. Augustine also knew that Marilyn was far too dangerous to be left out in the open on her own. It'd be even worse if she was traveling with Delsin. So, Augustine offered a deal. "How about this: if you come with me, I will no longer keep you as a prisoner but instead a partner." Marilyn raised an eyebrow.

_"And if I don't?" _Augustine raised her hand and the soldiers behind her took their aim. Augustine simply said,

"You die." 


End file.
